pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn
If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Basic Info Phineas is the main, red headed brother of the Flynn/Fletcher Family. Throughout the summer, Phineas and his stepbrother, Ferb have been making all of these crazy inventions (e.g., a rollercoaster, a mini-golf course, a beach, etc.). His relatives include the laconic (but not exactly shy) Ferb, his teenage overreactive sister Candace, and his parents, Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. He owns a platypus which he calls "Perry", who is really a secret agent. His real father was Adrian Monogram (who was Francis Monogram's brother,hence the surname Monogram.) He was a spy,just like Phineas became when he was twelve, but his father was shot by Micheal Yogor, a Russian contract killer. His father and he both had some time working for MI0. Spoofs 101.7 Chuck FM Phineas and Ferb spoof Hey Ferb, there's allot of good music out there. And it's all on 101.7 Chuck FM. Let's listen. Return of the Disk In this episode, he and Ferb are busted by Candace and finds out Perry is a secret agent and fights a league of villins, including: Darth Vader, Mitch, Doc Ock, the Joker, and Khaka Peu Peu, to name a few. Super Kids In this episode, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Thaddeus are exposed to radiation and develop superpowers. While Phineas and the gang become a group of superheroes, Thaddeus plots to rule the world... It's not the End! In this story by, Phineas gains the superpowers of Wolverine from the X-Men. Phineas and Bart In this story, he meets the Simpsons and his step-brother Ferb falls in love with Lisa and then he and Bart get the idea to plan a date for them. The Lean Mean Brain Machine In this story, Phineas switches brains with RHF. both Patrica and her twin sister's also accidentally switch brains as well. Super Phinio Bros. He stars in this crossover with his step-brother. Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. Phineas and Isabella's Birthday In this fan episode, he and Isabella share a birthday party. Relationship with Patrica (Patrica and Florence) In the series he has a love battle with her and Isabella until the series finale that he chooses Isabella and Ferb chooses Emily.,but likely Patrica met Thaddeus ,and fall in love with each other ,but Thaddeus. Their brother Adam also falls in love with Jenny. Aftermath She and her siblings 1st return the episode of Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer The Phinettes STRIKE AGAIN! (now voiced by Danielle Panabaker) they reunite and as seen Patrica has 3 children named Katrina,Phineas the second,and Hattie and she was engaged to Thaddeus, but only wanted her family fortune ($750,000,000) and get her arrested so he can have the money to himself ,but eventually Phineas dressed like her wearing a wig and the wedding dress she was supposed to wear,but then she met up with Issac and got married and became his adopted son Pabalo's mother. Before that Florence was married Gerland and was mentioned that Adam married Jennifer Jones. Alternate In another version of Phineas' world he has hated her since they have met. Even though they have been born on the same day and almost look alike, Patricia cheats on Phineas by going through Phineas' papers and changing all the answers to wrong. Phineas is also allergic to the smell of cheese, and Patricia brings cheese perfume and sprays it on her whenever she comes by. Although Phineas is friends with Florence, Florence is very offended by Phineas hating Patricia. The bad thing is, Patricia doesn't know he hates her, and she has had a crush on him since 1st grade. Phineas loves Isabella, which makes Patricia jealous. In the episode 30% Less Flynn, he tries to make Patricia eat 12 boxes of Phineas' candy (read 30% Less Flynn for more info). This version is a little mean since I have autism and maybe that's the problem with me and Wikipedia and sometime get upset, angry, and/or sad when my routine is interrupted and stuff see the video on Brainpop. Any questions ask in the discussion pageThe Ferbette 21:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz Phineas is the main protagonist and of the game and is controlled by player one as he sets out to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over Danville and the world. Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer Phineas worries that his summer fun will come to an end when summer reaches it's last day, so he and his friends set to find the island of the stone of miracles, to wish for an endless summer. After Phineas saves Isabella from falling down a gorge, they begin to get closer. When the kids fight the robot wished by Doofensmirtz, Isabella is captured which forces Phineas to destroy the stone which keeps the robot alive. Phineas says to Isabella that he may have done some cool things, but she was his best adventure ever, Phineas goes back to school with Isabella as a girlfriend, and he ends the movie by saying "Oh well, there's always next year." The Truth About Ferb Fletcher Phineas meets Ferb when Ferb moves to Danville after narrowly escaping a mad dictator who takes over Britain. The two quickly become best friends, and then stepbrothers - when Linda and Lawrence get married. Years later, Phineas (along with Emily, Isabella, and others) must help Ferb reclaim his rightful throne as King of Britain. The Adventures of Phineas Flynn Phineas is an adventurous young boy who always is looking for adventure with his friends. Phineas and Ferb The Movie 2:Balloony Strikes Back Phineas and Ferb have to fight a balloon. Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning: In this story, Phineas marries Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and they have three kids named Adrian, Lynnette, and Julia. Phineas owns his own company called Flynn and Co., and is very famous around Danville. He is the uncle of Ferb and Emily's children, Thomas, David, and Elisabeth Fletcher. Gate 33 In this story, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Dill were boarding the wrong plane. Will they ever make it safe back to London? Getting X'd Getting X'd is taking place right when they were married, at least 15 days afterwards. It includes many stuff, and things you will not believe, but gets resolved, and oops, I just said the ending. PLEASE READ TH ENOTE SECTION OF THE PAGE BEFORE GETTING MAD AT ME PLEASE! 'The End of Danville' He finds Perry as a agent Alaka-BLAM! Phineas brings out his inner cartoony self when Isabelle tries to force him to be her boyfriend for the evening when Isabella is out of town. Phineas & Ferb Forever Series Phineas and rest of the Flynn-Fletchers move to California,L.A. Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover Phineas plays Mr. Dorito Head in this upcoming crossover fanfic. Big Time WoW! Phineas wants to join the band "Big Time Rush". The most Impossible Future Phineas has no interest in Isabella or any other girls and decided to be single. Category:Character Category:Content Category:Kids Category:Characters